coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille Hewitt
Lucille Hewitt was the youngest of the cast of characters that appeared in the opening episodes of Coronation Street. Over the course of fourteen years she grew from a child to young woman, staying behind in Weatherfield when her family moved to Ireland. She was played by Jennifer Moss. Biography Early life The daughter of bus driver Harry Hewitt and Lizzie Hewitt, Lucille was born in 1949. Raised in No. 7 Lucille was brought up with affection and spoiled by her neighbours. For many years she was the only child in the street. In January 1959 Lizzie was killed in a road accident and Lucille was left without a mother. The residents of the street tried to support Harry in raising Lucille but he felt obliged to have Lucille taken into care, feeling uanble to properly raise her. Not wanting to spend Christmas away from home she ran away from the orphanage in December 1960 and walked back to Coronation Street. Harry gave way to her pleas and arranged for Lucille to stay at No. 5 with Esther Hayes during the days when Harry was at work. During the day she was sometimes looked after by May Hardman. Lucille was permenantly returned from the orphanage when her aunt, Alice Burgess agreed to move in with the Hewitts and help keep house. However she and Lucille didn't get on and her stay was a brief one. A new family Lucille gained a step mother in 1961 when her father married for the second time, to Concepta Riley the Irish barmaid of the Rovers Return. It's implied in an episode from 1960 that Concepta returned from Ireland specifically to be near Harry. The following year, on 6th of August Lucille gained a half brother when Christopher Hewitt was born. Lucille was minding the pram when Joan Akers stole Christopher. Lucille was suspected by the police of having an active part in Christophers disappearance. When her parents moved to Ireland in 1964 Lucille stayed behind in Weatherfield to finish her exams. She moved in with 'Aunt' Annie Walker and 'Uncle' Jack Walker and eventually passed five "O"-levels. An independant young woman After her parents left the Street Lucille would often sit in number 7 to remind her of the times she'd shared with her father. As a result of this a frantic search took place when number 7 collapsed. It was feared that Lucille may have sneaked in and been trapped in the rubble. She turned up unharmed whilst the men of the street assisted the police in moving the rubble. When her father arrived in Weatherfield to escort Lucille to Ireland she refused to g electing to maintain her independant life in Weatherfield. Towards the end of 1967 Lucille persuaded Dennis Tanner to hold a New Years Eve party at number 11, which led to his invited guests attempting to turn the house into a Hippie commune . Lucille was enamoured of the leader Robert Croft and moved in, much to Annie Walkers dismay. As time passed Lucille felt that Annie Walker was a stifling presence and so moved in with Elsie Tanner , thinking she would have mroe freedom as a young woman. Career Instead getting a job in the laboratories of Marshalls' Mill, Lucille later became Emily Nugents assistant at the revamped Gamma Garments She worked alongside Dennis Tanner and the pair attempted to persuade Emily to dress in a more modern style. Lucille was also variously employed as cashier at Dave Smiths betting shop (a job she lost after being mugged by Frank Bradley whilst taking the days money to the bank) and as a go-go dancer at the Aquairius pub. Gordon and Ray In 1968 Lucile develoa crush on [[Ray Langton adn competed with [[Shirley Walton] for his attentions. Meanwhile Gordon Clegg had fallen in love with Lucille, though she thought he was a mummys boy. When he fought with G.I. Gary Strauss over her she changed her mind and accepted his proposal of marriage. The couple attemtpted to elope to Gretna Green but missed their train. The marriage was cancelled at the last minute when Gordon jilted Lucille and left to work in London as an accountant. Ray Langton attempted to rape Lucille. Years later when, after a period in jail, Ray erturned to Weatherfield Lucille found herself attrected to Ray and jealous of his girlfriends. She set about causing trouble between Ray and his girlfriends, but was cautioned out of these actions after talking to Jack Walker. Hobbies and Interests During her teenage years Lucille showed an interest in performing, winning the Viaduct Street Social Club singing contest with a rendition of My Guy, and taking the lead in the pantomime Cinderella staged at the Mission of Glad Tidings . She also took part in a production of The Way of the World, falling for the male lead Roger Wain who briefly influenced her into becoming a vegetarian. Lucille contributed to the school newspaper during this time, uncovering a secret from Annie's past that she'd rather have been forgotten - that she took part in a pageant as Lady Godiva. On several occasions - such as the wedding of Ken Barlow and Valerie Tatlock, or the near marriage of Emily Nugent and Leonard Swindley - Lucille was pressed into action as a bridesmaid, usually disliking the outfits chosen for her Lucille was briefly a member of the Salvation army in 1970, though she left after upsetting one of the people she was supposed to be helping, the cantankerous penshioner Arthur Noblett . Lucille continued her social crusading by standing up for a group of Gypsies who moved into the area. Leaving The Street In 1974 she went to visit her step mum and half brother in Ireland, and never returned. Despite being a majot character for over a decade Lucille Gewitt had a low key, unseen exit. Her decision was reported in her absence and the character never appeared again. Lucille was written out due to Jennifer Moss' ongoing alcohol dependency problems. Miscellaneous information Lucille appeared in 749 episodes. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Original characters Category:Hewitt family Category:Rovers Return